Easter Island Gods
by funtime vash
Summary: Long ago, on a sparsely populated island, a goddess is amassing her power. Mysterious figures haunt the jungle, like ghosts nobody remembers. And an archaeologist leads the Doctor into a deadly trap. Featuring Eleven, River, Captain Jack, and post-Time War Fitz.
1. Chapter 1

After spending so much time writing for young Classic Captain Jack and Eighth Doctor companion Fitz Kreiner throughout my previous fic This Tangled TARDIS, I began to think of other ways to pair these two lovely guys together. Meanwhile, Series 6 began, and made me fall even more in love with River Song and Eleven. And when River mentioned her and the Doctor's trip to Easter Island, my imagination went into overdrive.

This story is my fourth set in the Fitverse, my mostly canon series of adventures featuring Fitz Kreiner, though it can definitely be read as a standalone. I suppose there are spoilers for all Doctor Who and Torchwood, up to Series 6, though there's no need to read any of my previous fics. Oh, and I don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood, though I often wish I did...

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Bit of Company**

* * *

Jack slumped to the bar, shattered. After spending 6 months as far from human civilization as possible, he'd finally dragged himself back to London. Back to where it all happened. Forced himself, because of the dream. Over and over again, countless nights in a row, the same goddamn dream tormented him. Ianto, standing in front of where it happened. In front of Thames House. Where he died.

Desperately beckoning.

So Jack had come back, and broken into Thames House. And he waited. Nothing had happened, of course. Just a dream after all.

Maybe tomorrow he would find Gwen, get his vortex manipulator back. Leave this planet once and for all. This planet that had become a graveyard.

"What can I get you, mate?"

Jack looked up at the grinning bartender. He had a shifty look about him, but in a charming way. There was a sort of weary cheerfulness in the way he carried himself, in the thin smile lines permanently etched in a face that did not quite match the melancholic grey eyes.

"You have pretty eyes," Jack said automatically, not even realizing he was flirting as his thoughts drifted back into terrible places.

The bartender blushed, which made Jack smile for the first time in a very long while.

"Uh, yeah," he muttered. "Thanks."

"Vodka. Straight. Leave the bottle."  
The other man's grin slipped. "Who'd you lose?" he asked, sounding concerned.

Jack leaned back and took him in. Scruffy hair, stubble, and a worn leather jacket, with a red t-shirt and black jeans. Tall and gangly, almost too skinny, nearly as thin as his beautiful Tenth Doctor.

"I've lost everyone," Jack said softly, without even meaning too. "You wouldn't understand."

The bartender chuckled mirthlessly. "Try me, mate. You wouldn't believe the shit I've lived through."

"I'm so tired of this planet," Jack muttered.

With a shrug, the bartender turned around to grab a glass. "Trust me, there are worse places than planet Earth. I've been to most of them."

Jack actually laughed. "Have you? I bet I've been to more."

He poured Jack his drink. "I couldn't tell you. I lost track."

Jack tilted his head and frowned. "You're not joking, are you? You've actually been out there?"

The bartender leaned over conspiratorially, then slid a business card across the bar. "Yeah, mate. Been practically everywhere, and everywhen. I'm Fitz Kreiner from beyond the stars, private eye, intergalactic man of mystery, and citizen of the universe."

"Then why the hell are you working at a dive bar in North London?"

"Hey! I was born and raised in North London."

"I thought you came from beyond the stars?" Jack asked with a wry grin, downing his vodka at the end of the question before examining the card.

It read:

_Fitz Kreiner _  
_Private Eye_

That was it. No number, no contact info. Just four little words. Jack laughed despite himself and slipped it in his pocket.

Fitz poured Jack another one, then poured one for himself. "Just working here a couple nights a week. The owner let's me play a few sets, I get to drink for free, and between you and me, this bar attracts a strange crowd. Just the sort in need of my specialized skills, if you get my meaning. I can tell you're interested..."

"You can't help me," Jack said sadly. "Nobody can. Not even the Doctor."

Fitz choked on his vodka, sputtering it all over himself. "The Doctor? You know The Doctor?!"

Jack froze. Damnit. Every time he mentioned the Doctor it seemed chaos followed in his wake. But even after all this time, the Time Lord drifted through his thoughts constantly.

"How do you know the Doctor?" Fitz demanded, reaching over and grabbing the lapels of his coat. The coat Ianto had given him. He pushed Fitz away roughly and straightened his collar.

"Who are you? And how do you know him?" Jack hissed.

Much later that night, after losing track of time and closing up the small bar, Fitz and Jack stayed up alone. Talking.

They had a lot to talk about.

* * *

Fitz kept drinking, until he was right and proper drunk. He lost track of time, lost track of which stories he was supposed to have told already, which ones he'd promised himself never to share with anyone, and what the hell was supposed to have happened to all the messed up timelines after the Doctor pulled Gallifrey from existence, and brought it all back again, erasing they'd done together in the process.

It had left Fitz in a hell of a predicament. Waking up next to Trix, except Trix suddenly couldn't remember who he was. Not that things had been going well anyway. He'd already cheated on her a few times, the first time after a stupid row about nothing with some random bloke he'd met at a bar. But the last time had been with Anji, and that made it serious. Trix never allowed herself the luxury of having many friends, but Anji had been one of the few, from back when they'd all traveled together in the TARDIS. Anji didn't remember Fitz either.

Trix had kicked him out of the posh flat they'd shared for the past six months, Fitz glancing around on his way out to realize all his things were gone. He'd banged on the door from the outside, begging her to remember, crying like a pathetic little kid, more at the idea of losing himself than losing her.

The Doctor had rewritten time to bring Gallifrey back, so none of the things they did together had ever happened, exempt Fitz was more than that. He was a child of the TARDIS, put back together from her memories, and even if it all happened in some aborted timeline, that link to the TARDIS overrode the paradox. Fitz remembered, even if nobody else did.

Well, nobody but the Doctor. He'd walked downstairs after Trix threatened to call the police, still wearing nothing but red y-fronts, and run straight into him. Waiting at the entrance, expecting him. An older Doctor, but still his. Those slate blue eyes had seemed far crueler than he'd ever seen them, with every movement, every gesture, full of resignation, tinged with a dark, fatalistic melancholy. They'd traveled together for a long while after that, as they watched the start of another Time War, one the Doctor refused to get involved in, no matter how many times they were called back to Gallifrey. Shit. Fitz had his fill of Time Lords the first time around, but he'd been grateful to be back with the Doctor when he needed him the most.

He tried desperately not to think about the last time he'd seen his Doctor.

"Are you all right?" Jack asked with concern, draping an arm across his shoulder. They'd been sitting down together on one of the tattered couches, drinking and chatting until Fitz lost himself in memories.

Fitz took a deep, long breath, and forced himself to smile. "No. But who is, really?"

"I know that smile," Jack said, leaning close and cupping Fitz's face. "That's his smile. My smile. When it hurts too deep to do anything else but smile, and even that just makes it hurt even worse."

"You remind me of him, you know," Fitz said very quietly.

"So do you," Jack said, and kissed him.

It had been a long time since Fitz had kissed a bloke. Long time since he'd kissed anyone, really. Jack tasted like no one else, indescribably of time and eternity, somehow human and more than human all at once. It felt pretty good. Familiar and new at the same time.

He didn't want it to stop.

But then they heard the supposedly locked door creak open, and Jack got a dangerous, suspicious look in his bright blue eyes.

"You expecting anyone?" Jack asked.

Fitz shook his head warily as they both stood. Jack pulled out a revolver.

"What the hell are you doing? Put that away!" Fitz hissed, stepping in front of him to reach the door.

A woman strolled inside, with curly hair and mischievous hazel eyes, glancing down at some sort of futuristic computer thing on her wrist. "Captain Jack," she said with a sudden grin. "I should have realized you were the time anomaly I've been following."

Jack pointed the gun straight at her. She didn't flinch, didn't even stop smiling. Fitz moved in front of her, so that Jack was aiming at his chest.

"Get out of the way, Fitz," Jack growled. "She's a Time Agent, and I'm not letting her take me."

Fitz didn't move, stood with arms outstretched, staring at Jack defiantly even as his heart hammered in his chest. "I don't care who the hell she is. You put that bloody gun away, Jack. Unless you're planning on shooting me first."

* * *

The Doctor was quite enjoying himself, wearing his cool goggles and tinkering with the ship. Not that there was anything specifically wrong with the old girl. The Doctor just liked to tinker.

His recent stretch of solitude had left him rather refreshed. As he'd learned more about this incarnation, he realized he felt much more comfortable with his own company than he had in lifetimes. Certainly before the War, before Eight altogether.

Freedom. Been a long time since that had felt like more than a curse.

Besides, if and when he did decide he needed a bit of company, he could always go spring River from prison.

Now that made him smile. River Song, his bad, bad girl. His mystery. A puzzle to be unraveled bit by bit. Someone to look forward to. In fact, he wouldn't particularly mind a bit of adventure courtesy of his favorite archaeologist at the moment. Heh, not that he'd ever mention River to Benny.

Benny was the jealous sort.

As though the TARDIS had read his mind, which to be frank she usually did, the phone rang. The Doctor sat up, hit his head, and tumbled out of the swing.

"It better not be Marilyn again," he grumbled, reluctantly taking off his goggles.

Now she had been an interesting mistake. Heaven knows what he had been thinking giving her his number after that incident in the limo after their fake wedding which absolutely didn't count. He tried not to remember, because this incarnation, which he did seem to be enjoying more than he had expected to at first, was annoyingly awkward when it came to that sort of thing, as Marilyn had unfortunately experienced first hand. And somehow found charming.

The Doctor sighed as he climbed the steps. The first time he ... had relations ... in a new body always felt suspiciously like losing his virginity all over again. Which naturally brought up all sorts of memories. And thinking about the Master again was not a place he wanted to go at the moment, thank you very much.

So it had better not be Marilyn.

"Yes?" he asked suspiciously as he picked up the receiver.

"Hello, sweetie."

The Doctor broke into a huge grin. "Dr. River Song. I was just thinking about you."

"Were you?" she said in that charming, playful tone. "How delightful."

"Actually, no. Well, kind of, in a roundabout way that started with you and ended with.. um.. This phone call." The Doctor hit himself on the forehead.

"Did you just hit yourself on the forehead?" River asked.

"Are you two flirting?!" he heard a familiar male voice ask from a distance.

"You're with Captain Jack?" the Doctor asked incredulously.

"And Fitz Kreiner."

"You're joking."

"Sweetie, you know I have a better sense of humor than that."

"Where are you?"

"Earth. London. Just follow the phone call, this is a landline."

The Doctor pulled up the scanner, made a couple of adjustments on the console. "Gotcha. I'll be right there."

By the time he finished the sentence, the TARDIS had begun to materialize on a small stage in a dimly lit bar. He dashed out the door, excited, and more than a little nervous.

"Hello you lot," he said cheerfully, and waved.

River smiled, and crossed her arms. "What took you so long?"

"Oh you know me, so easily distracted," he replied, attempting to sound casual. And purposely avoiding Jack's miserable stare and Fitz's awe-struck wonder.

He took a little jump off the stage, and sat backwards on one of the barstools, giving it a little spin before finally acknowledging the other two men in the room. "Fitz," he said very softly. "It's good to see you again."

Fitz stepped close, touched his face. "I was so sure you'd died," he said in a tremulous voice.

"I did die," the Doctor said softly, and covered Fitz's hand with his own for a moment, before releasing it and finally turning to Jack. Maddening, impossible Jack, who always sent his time senses throbbing. He knew why Jack was so miserable, of course. So guarded. By now, the Doctor knew all about the 456. About Jack's choices. His mistakes. Everything he'd lost. And he'd forgiven him, though he doubted Jack would ever forgive himself.

He knew what that felt like.

"Captain," the Doctor said with a sad smile.

Jack kept his distance, and gave him a little salute.

River walked up to the Doctor, standing so very close, like she tended to do.

"What do you have for me this time?" he asked in a slightly breathless voice, distracted by her presence.

"I was on my way to verify the accuracy of a little artifact that came across my path..."

"Oh, you bad girl. That's cheating!"

She gave him a wicked smile and stepped even closer. "I never said I was above a little cheating, my love."

The Doctor swallowed. "Yes, well... So um, how did a girl from my future run into these two blasts from my past?"

She held up her wrist. "A little malfunction with my vortex manipulator. I'll have to borrow your screwdriver later."

"Wait a second," Jack asked angrily. "So is she a time agent or isn't she?"

"She's an archeologist," the Doctor replied distantly, really only paying attention to the fact that River was now standing between his legs. Close enough to kiss. He wondered if she still tasted like honey when she'd been this young. And she _was_ very young. He could see it in her eyes.

"And you just let her run around with a working vortex manipulator?" Jack asked.

"Suppose so, yeah."

"Her, but not me."

"He trusts me," River said, and held his hands. Her smile became very intimate.

"Do I?" he asked, mostly to himself, raising his eyebrows.

"You will."

"Well I don't," Jack said gruffly.

"Hey, the Doctor know what he's doing," Fitz said, laying a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Don't take it personally."

"So I shouldn't take it personally," Jack spat. "Right. The Doctor keeps me trapped on one planet, relegated to the slow path despite the fact that I keep outliving everyone and everything I'll ever care about. But no, I shouldn't take it personally. We all know how the Doctor feels about blondes!"

The Doctor hopped off the barstool, stumbled a little, then walked right up to Jack. "You know I don't always agree with your choices, Jack. In fact, I usually disagree with them completely. Being your friend doesn't change that."

"Oh, is that what I am?" Jack said, shouting now. "Your friend. Where were you, Doctor? Where the hell were you when we needed you, when everything went wrong and every child on Earth was in danger, and I lost everyone that ever mattered to me?!"

The Doctor didn't meet his angry stare, but his voice was low and firm. "I can't save humanity from all of its mistakes, Jack. Sometimes I look at all of you, and I'm so very ashamed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Gods of the Blue Box**

* * *

Jack seemed to dwindle at the Doctor's words. All the anger drained from his face, replaced with a sorrowful sort of resignation.

"I'm sorry, sir," Jack said softly. "You're right. Of course. You're always right."

"No I'm not," the Doctor said, placing a hand on Jack's arm. "Only most of the time."

River sighed and couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Shut up, you love it," the Doctor said quickly, before continuing. "But Jack, I know it's been a terrible time for you. So... Why don't you come with us? Join me on an adventure. I can drop you off anywhere you like afterwards."

Jack attempted a weary smile. "I'd like that."

The Doctor gave him a little nod, then twirled over to Fitz and casually draped an arm across his shoulders. "You too, Fitz! I've missed you. I owe you. Still one of my favorite people in the whole entire universe, you are."

"Aw, thanks, Doctor," Fitz replied in the charming little boy way he usually reacted compliments.

The Doctor squeezed Fitz tightly for a moment, gave him an affectionate pat on the cheek, then spun around to face River, who was smiling with amusement.

"So where to next, River Song?"

"Easter Island."

"Oh, I've always wanted to go there!" the Doctor exclaimed, already dashing back to the TARDIS. "Well, hurry up you lot, stop dawdling. I know I've got a time machine, but that's really no excuse for being late."

He snapped his fingers. The doors to the TARDIS swung open.

The first time in a new console room always felt sacred to Fitz. He and the TARDIS, they had something special. A connection even she and the Doctor didn't share. Cos after all that mess with the Faction, when the TARDIS had remade Fitz and brought him back, she put a little of her soul into him. He felt her in head, a warm, comforting presence.

With a big dopey grin, Fitz practically skipped up the stairs, spinning around the console room, laughing. "Oh, this is brilliant!" he shouted.

"I know, isn't she gorgeous this time around?" the Doctor asked as he joined him, taking him by the hand. "Absolutely sexy."

"They're like big kids together," Jack observed.

"Aren't they just?" River replied, sounding amused.

Fitz didn't give a damn what they thought. The Doctor was alive, that was all that mattered. Alive, and happier than Fitz had seen him in years and years. Happy, smiling, showing him around the console room, right up to the neat little landing, then back down again. Fitz was already out of breath by the time they made their way under the glass floor. But Fitz didn't care in the slightest.

"Now look at that," the Doctor said, gesturing to the pool of fluid at the center. "Bet even you haven't been this close to the heart of the TARDIS.

Fitz reached a hand toward the metal pillar rising from the dark pool, feeling the familiar gentle hum. "Hello, love," Fitz said softly. "I've missed you."

"So have we," the Doctor said with a strange little smile.

Fitz just turned and hugged him tightly. This Doctor was taller, all elbows and awkward edges instead of smooth, soft sensuality, like his Doctor had been. He smelled of libraries, with just a hint of apples. But it was still the Doctor. Not his Doctor, maybe, but the Doctor nonetheless. And that was just fine. Fitz pulled away, and rubbed his eyes. Not that he'd been crying. Definitely not.

The Doctor patted Fitz's cheek fondly. "You've always been a good friend, Fitz. Maybe the best I ever had. One of them, at least."

Fitz blushed and laughed sheepishly. "Thanks, Doctor."

"Now, come on!" the Doctor said suddenly, taking Fitz's hand again.

They heard the TARDIS dematerialize.

"River!" the Doctor bellowed as he took the steps two at a time, dragging Fitz behind him. "Who said you could do that?"

River shrugged nonchalantly and pursed her lips. "I was tired of waiting."

The Doctor glared at her, then turned on the scanner. "Oh look at that. Dancing!"

Fitz stood beside the Doctor and looked at the scanner. "Christ, I've bloody missed this."

The Doctor matched Fitz's expression as a wild, manic grin crossed his face. He ran out the door, the rest of them following close behind, and stepped out into the middle of the ceremony, all smiles. They had stopped dancing by then, staring at the TARDIS with a curious mixture of awe and terror.

"Oh, hello!" the Doctor said, looking around in what Fitz hoped seemed a nonthreatening manner. "Don't stop! I love dancing, me. It's so ... energetic! Just call me the dancemeister. Actually, don't call me that. That's stupid. Call me the Doctor. I'm the Doctor and these are my friends River, Fitz, and Jack."

All as one, they dropped to kneel before him.

"No, don't do that," the Doctor said, sounding cross. "Great, just what we need. Mindless worship."

* * *

Jack sat against a tree, half hidden by the shadows. Simply watching. They had started up the dances again, begun the feast. But Jack wasn't hungry.

The Doctor and River, as the visiting gods of the blue box, had been given a place of honor near the king, and they seemed perfectly at ease, chatting amiably, quite openly flirting with each other. Sampling the many platters of food passed around to them.

But they weren't who Jack focused on.

Dressed in his black jeans, a red t-shirt, and boots, Fitz looked completely out of place. Yet that didn't seem to faze him in the slightest. Instead, he doted on the Doctor, bringing him special delicacies to sample and carved wooden mugs of tropical juices. Laughing at the Doctor's stupid jokes. Practically coquettish. Like a cross between a superhero sidekick and a stereotypical '50s sitcom wife.

They were incredibly comfortable with each other, in a way the Doctor hadn't been with Jack in a long time, if ever.

The Doctor seemed to relish the attention, touching Fitz casually, with an easy arm around his shoulder, a friendly pat on the cheek, always with a compliment, a thank you. The Doctor was never this polite. He never let anyone dote on him so obviously.

Not when Jack had known him, at least. He'd always treated the Doctor like a superior officer, a wise leader he'd been grateful to serve under. But he supposed that was another difference between him and Fitz. If even half the stories Fitz had told Jack were true, then no matter what he and the Doctor had been through together, how many battles they'd faced, Time War or otherwise, somehow he'd never truly become a soldier. The relationship between those two was something else entirely. And so Fitz doted, because only he could get away with it.

Jack released a long, weary sigh. Ianto had always doted on him. How he'd teased Ianto about that, about the way he always seemed to have whatever Jack had in mind ready and waiting for him, be it a cup of coffee, a sexy distraction, or a complex computer program up and running before Jack realized he would need it. Usually with a dry remark that left Jack smiling. That was who Fitz reminded him of. Ianto. Loyal and caring, above all. Full of forgiveness and acceptance. He still missed Ianto far more than he wanted to admit to himself. And it had been Jack's fault Ianto died.

For a little while there, he'd had it all, hadn't he? Martha and the Doctor flitting in and out of his life. A nice little team. A lover he could trust with almost anything. Saving the world, and being taken care of, a valued member of the Doctor's special extended family. And a real family of his own, despite his own thoughtless mistakes. In the span of a week, Jack had lost everything that mattered to him. Even the love of his last living daughter.

And Steven. No, he couldn't think about Steven. Not now.

With a long, shuddering sigh, Jack tore his gaze away, staring off into the dark jungle. He thought he saw a figure, out of the corner of his eye. Just for a moment. Tall, with a dark suit.

But he was wrong. No one. Just a trick of the flickering firelight. A moment later, he didn't even remember.

* * *

The Doctor took a big gulp of the slightly fermented juice, made a face, then wiped his mouth.

The Ariki Mau, leader of the island, kept giving him a suspicious stare. The Doctor smiled widely, and even shot him a little wink. Leaning forward, the Doctor spoke loudly over the music. "So when can I see her?"

"See her?" the Ariki replied rather incredulously.

"The goddess you were calling when we first showed up."

River joined him in leaning forward, and pulled a chipped stone tablet out of her suspiciously small leather satchel. "It's been prophesied that the goddess will return in four days time," she said with cool confidence. "In the Temple of the Mother."

He could have kissed her.

The Ariki's eyes grew wide and startled, and he tried to take the tablet from him. "Spoilers!" she said with a little smirk, and slipped it back into her satchel. "We've personal business with the goddess. You'll just have to trust us."

"So we'll be staying until then, at least," the Doctor added, and draped his arms around both of them.

"Plenty of time to get to know each other!"

The Doctor laughed a little too wildly, suddenly excited by the prospect. A little island vacation with River and Fitz sounded perfect about now, and would surely help cheer up Jack. And a mysterious goddess appearing on the ancient Island of Rapa Nui, which would one day be better known as Easter Island? Yes, that would definitely liven things up.

He released the Ariki, who threw him a filthy look. He'd be trouble, that one. River chuckled and snuggled a little closer to him. His hearts began to race a bit, but he squeezed her closer anyway. Nothing wrong with a little excitement.

"You two gotta try this," Fitz said from beside River. "Bloody delicious!"

He handed over a bowl, wearing a wide grin like a kid sharing a particularly tasty candy bar with his friends. River took a piece and slid it into the Doctor's mouth. Absolutely wonderful. Delicate fish cooked in a thick, sweet, creamy coconut broth. Like one of his favorite foods, done all tropical. River kept her finger on his mouth while he chewed, and, blimey, did that turn him on for some reason.

On impulse, he gave her finger a little lick, and she winked at him.

"Rhanks," the Doctor said to both of them, his mouth still full. River and Fitz smiled back at him, looking gorgeous and happy in the firelight.

This was gonna be a lovely week.


	3. Chapter 3

For those of you who haven't read the EDAs, yes, there was a Time War before the Last Great Time War, which led to Gallifrey being pulled out of history and messing up the timelines in all sorts of crazy ways. At some point after the EDAs, Eight brought it back again through some crazy timey wimey nonsense that's never been properly explained. Russell T. Davies himself, who actually wrote a novel for the Seventh Doctor so was obviously keeping up with the books before the relaunch, described it as the difference between World War I and World War II. I quite rightly defer to him on this.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Pretty Little Secrets**

* * *

Fitz smoked a cigarette before stepping back inside, trying to stifle his coughing afterward as he held his chest until the burning pain stopped. He really should quit, but he supposed it was already too late for that anyway.

He and Jack had been given a room to share, in a cozy round stone house at the edge of the village. He thought for sure that the Doctor and River were right next door. Together. Fitz placed a hand on the wall for a few moments, as though trying to sense their presence, then took off his shoes and socks. Jack was already sitting on his own grass-filled mat beside him, ready for bed. Watching with hungry eyes as Fitz took off his shirt.

Part of him suddenly felt certain he was about to star in some sort of gay porn, but Jack just said goodnight, sounding pretty damn depressed about it, then turned around, facing the wall.

He looked so fucking tragic that Fitz couldn't resist.

Moving over to sit on the mat beside him, Fitz ran a hand over Jack's bare shoulder. Jack gave a little moan, leaning into his touch for moment. Fitz kissed his neck, lightly, embracing him. Trailing kisses up to his ear, he let his guitar-calloused fingers make their way across Jack's smooth chest.

"Fitz..." Jack said softly, regretfully.

He took Jack's chin, turned him to capture his mouth in a kiss. Jack tasted like no one else, and considering the number of humans, and aliens, he'd shagged from across all of space and time, that was saying a hell of a lot.

"Don't," Jack whispered, as Fitz let his touch wander lower.

Fitz pressed himself close, desperate for his warmth, for the feel of his body.

"You don't want to have anything to do with me, Fitz," Jack said, grabbing Fitz's wrist in a hard grip. "Trust me. Bad things happen to people who know me."

Fitz broke into a wry grin. "That's never stopped me before."

Jack pushed him away a little roughly. "I said goodnight and I meant it."

With a shrug, Fitz bounced back to lie on his own mat, still smiling. "Your loss, mate. You know where to find me if you get lonely."

Jack just watched him, kept watching him. Actually, it was starting to creep Fitz out a bit. Probably would have creeped him out a lot worse before he spent 15 years of his life in love with a brooding, charming, melancholic alien. Who happened to be a bloke.

"You remind me too much of someone I loved," Jack said finally, in a quiet, sorrowful voice.

Fitz sat up cross-legged and kept smiling. "You too, mate. Except you don't stop loving them, do you, just cause they're gone. Not really."

Jack sighed. "No, I guess not."

And with that Jack turned around to face the wall. Whether Jack slept or not, Fitz didn't know. He fell asleep as soon as he closed his eyes.

* * *

They sat at the edge of the beach, watching the stars. Holding hands just a little too casually for the Doctor to feel at all relaxed. Instead, as River leaned against him, he felt a jittery sort of excitement. It was hard to sit still, feeling her breathing as she cuddled against his chest. It felt a little too natural for comfort.

Which frankly didn't make any sense at all.

"Remember the pink oceans of Alumbria?" River asked wistfully, snaking an arm across his back to completely encircle him in her warm embrace.

"Yeah, and all the fish glow blue," he said with a smile, resting his chin against the top of her head, enjoying the honey smell of her gorgeous curls.

"We should go back there one day," she said with a little yawn.

He rubbed River's shoulder. "You sound rather a bit tired, Dr. River Song."

"So it's true. I am going to be a doctor after all!" she said with a chuckle. "How exciting."

It was just a little spoiler, he told himself, and tilted her head upwards to stare into her hazel eyes. Blimey, she was young. They almost always traveled in opposite directions to each other, but every once in a while, he would run into her out of order. Usually later in her life, for the most part. But not this time. This River still had so much ahead of her. So early. He stroked her cheek. Really soft. Yet she was always soft, wasn't she? He still remembered the first time River had stroked his face, all the way back in The Library, when he'd been younger and foolish and always emotional, and she as old as she would ever get. Still just as beautiful. He'd felt that strange, exciting, uncomfortable thrill at her touch, a sensation that still hadn't quite gone away.

He wanted to kiss her, he'd already kissed her, would kiss her, one day, would feel himself entangled in her arms.

And then she kissed him, so suddenly, so surprisingly, that he almost burst out laughing. Instead, he kissed her right back, for long, dazzling minutes. Time simply crawling by as he tasted her.

Then her hand slid up his thigh, and he was not prepared to feel her fingers grip him through his tight black pants. He leaped to his feet.

"Right!" he began, pacing, ignoring the hurt look that crossed her face as best he could. "So Easter Island has a new god. Or more precisely, a new goddess."

River stood and pulled her hair back in a quick ponytail, suddenly brisk. All business. Good girl. She was always so great at keeping up with him.

"That's what I came to investigate," she said, brushing the sand from her black jumpsuit.

"And how did you find out about that exactly, River Song?"

He eyed the dark leather satchel hanging from what he'd come to fondly think of as her utility belt. Like the comic book superheroes wore, slung so casually over her lovely hips. He bet her diary was hidden away in there, full of the secrets of his future.

She smiled at him. "Spoilers," River said in that teasing, playful voice.

The Doctor stepped very close to her, and spoke in a low voice. "But you know exactly who we're facing, don't you?"

River said nothing.

"Come on," he said in a whisper, mouth so close to her ear his lips brushed across her skin. "You can tell me. You always tell me, don't you? In the end?"

She pulled away and shook her head. "Not always. And not this time."

The Doctor strolled off to look across the ocean before replying, sounding cross. "What's so different about this time?"

River said nothing, but stood beside him and took his hand.

He looked at her and sighed. "You just expect me to trust you, then? As usual. Stumbling along into mystery and danger while you keep all those pretty little secrets to yourself."

"Sounds about right."

"You know, River, I'm starting to think this isn't exactly the healthiest relationship I've ever been in."

"Oh, but where would be the fun in that?"

* * *

Breakfast consisted of fresh fruit and juice, served by pretty native girls wearing grass skirts and shell necklaces and nothing else. Fitz could definitely get used to a life like this. With the right company, of course. With the Doctor, suddenly feeling as if all those years apart never happened, for either one of them.

And they had certainly spent an awful lot of time apart. Still, Fitz didn't regret skipping ahead after the first destruction of Gallifrey. He couldn't go through that again, after Mum. Spent most of his life before the Doctor watching her fall apart. Staying behind with him would have meant spending the rest of his life taking care of an amnesiac madman, tortured, angry, and absolutely unhinged. As the Doctor had been for decades.

He'd told Fitz stories, long afterward. Of Victorian asylums, madhouses, hospitals. Of ranting in alleys in the rain, calling out to the stars, and days spent alone in boarding houses, simply staring at the walls, too numb to do anything else. Trickles of the past had seeped through, describing their century apart. Whispered stories told while safe and warm in bed, pained confessions hissed out in regret while imprisoned and awaiting certain death, even bitter memories shared as they ran from battles, after the Last Great Time War had begun to engulf the universe. After everything, the Doctor could still surprise him. More to know than could ever be shared. Fitz's eternal mystery.

And he was back now as another man, brilliant and friendly and in love with someone else. Found and lost at the same time.

Fitz watched them, couldn't help it. The young old Doctor, full of mad, jittery energy, and his flirty, mischievous bird, all curves and bouncy curls and pretty eyes that knew too much.

Yeah, he'd seen that before. Lived through that before, seeing the Doctor fall in love with someone else. Bloody hell, he'd watching the Doctor _marry_ someone else, for Christ's sake. Seeing him flirt was nothing.

"So it seems to me that what we really need to do is find this Temple of the Mother," the Doctor said casually, ignoring the Ariki's glare.

"Sure thing, Doc," Fitz said, draining the last of his cup and wiping his mouth. "Where should be start?"

The Doctor smiled at him, a little gratefully, Fitz thought, and stood up. "Right then. Busy day and all that. Thank you again for the hospitality, my dear Ariki."

And with that he and River strode into the forest, ignoring the Ariki's protests. Jack and Fitz trailed behind. Fitz thought Jack looked especially haunted this morning. He wished there was something he could do, but Jack just kept pushing him away every time he tried to get him to open up.

They found River and the Doctor in the middle of an argument.

"Just let me see the tablets and I'm sure I can figure out the location," the Doctor said, sounding cross. "You've no reason to keep it from me. I'm only here because of you, so why won't you tell me what's going on?!"

"As I was telling you last night before you childishly ran away until morning, there is nothing about the location of the temple on any of the tablets we excavated," River replied, continuing to walk and leaving the Doctor behind.

He ran to catch up with her, and circled around her as he argued. "So I'm just supposed to trust you blindly, and even though you know exactly what's going on, you're not going to tell me. Oh yes, isn't that just lovely?"

"I'm afraid there's a few spoilers that you'll simply have to find out as we go along."

"Gah!" the Doctor wailed, pulling at his hair. "If I never hear that word again it'll be too soon. River Song, you are absolutely maddening! I think I hate you."

"You don't," she said with a little grin.

Jack had fallen back to watch them, and Fitz lingered beside him.

"Do you think he actually trusts her?" Jack asked Fitz in a low whisper. "Because I don't think he does. And that means I don't trust her either."

"Hey, he's the Doctor. He knows what he's doing. Most of the time."

Jack simply stared at him for a few moments, before strolling off after the Doctor, leaving Fitz to follow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Being Decent**

* * *

It had been Jack's idea to split up. The island was only about 160 kilometers across, so a temple couldn't be that hard to find, especially since they'd already begun to strip the island bare. By the 1700s, they would have torn down all of their forests, and their civilization would dwindle to just a couple thousand survivors slowly starving to death.

Jack often wondered what the Doctor had ever seen in the human species. Spreading like viruses, destroying their own environment, then simply moving on to conquer another planet when they were done. Making deals with the devil whenever they needed to get ahead.

He counted himself among the worst the human race had to offer these days.

Yet the Doctor kept coming back, back to Earth, back to him. Although, considering what the last Time Lord Jack had met did to the planet, to the very timeline itself, not to mention the physical and psychological hell he'd personally inflicted on him and the Doctor, Jack could understand why he rarely talked about his people.

Especially now that they were all gone. Maybe humans could be considered at least a small sort of comfort in comparison.

That didn't mean they could be trusted, despite what the Doctor often seemed to think. Which was why Jack had set off on his own to track the Doctor's mysterious new lover across the island.

He'd been here before. Recently, actually, after losing everything that mattered, back when he thought traveling alone might help him forget. But it didn't. This planet had become a tomb. Every kiss reminded him of Ianto, the lover Jack had led to his death. And every smiling child reminded him of Steven, his grandson, his own sacrifice to the devil, and of Alice's cold, accusing stare.

He rubbed his face and sighed. What was he even doing here? Traveling with the Doctor was a privilege, a gift, one he no longer deserved. If he had any decency he would have refused, let the Doctor go off on his adventure with two people he obviously seemed to care about very deeply.

But no one would ever accuse Jack of being decent.

So he'd appointed himself the bad cop, who'd do whatever the Doctor wouldn't, or couldn't, because it wasn't as if he didn't deserve the Doctor's condemnation already. Might as well take advantage.

River glanced back far too often as he followed her through the forest. There were too many clearings, bare patches where the palms had been cleared away to leave bare rock. And primitive quarries, where they had already begun to mine the island for stone, though he had yet to see any Moai. Probably too early.

He didn't have many places to hide as he tracked her, but then, that also meant she had fewer chances to slip away.

Suddenly, River gasped, and Jack froze, hidden behind a tree. He could hear her panicked breathing, was tempted to break cover and check to see if she was ok. Whether Jack trusted her or not, she was important to the Doctor, so he'd do anything to protect her.

"This is our planet," Jack heard a low, monotone voice demand. "We will not allow them to challenge our power. You will guide him to where he needs to go. Where he wants to go."

"And where exactly is that?" River asked shakily, trying not to sound frightened.

"You know, and you will remember. Where the ground meets the fire and the sky."

"Don't you dare hurt him," River hissed.

And then Jack stepped out from behind the tree, gun aimed directly at the alien's bulbous grey head. "Don't move!" Jack shouted in his most authoritarian voice. "River, are you all right?"

"I've seen them before Jack. I know I have."

The alien held its arm up, began to crackle with energy. "You will not harm us."

Jack gave him a cold smile. "You obviously don't know me very well."

"I do know you, all of you. This planet is ours. But you will forget me, like all others of your kind," the alien said, backing away into the shadows. "And your mistrust of each other will keep you from discovering our true nature."

Jack began to fire, pulling the trigger again and again, kept firing even after the revolver was empty.

"Captain, what the hell do you think you're doing?" River said, grasping his shoulder.

He turned to her, his breathing rapid. "Didn't you..." he began, lowering the gun. "I mean, wasn't there... Actually, I don't know."

* * *

The Doctor had always enjoyed a good traipse through the jungle. Lots of fun, that. Especially with Fitz.

Now there was a good bloke to share an adventure with. He'd almost forgotten. It was all jokes and teasing and excitement. Fitz always had that same insatiable need for new sensations, new experiences, and now that he had him back for a bit the Doctor thought it might be a good chance to have some fun together. Maybe go off on a few adventures, just the two of them, and they could finally simply enjoy themselves again, like they had before the first Time War had made everything so complicated.

When Jack had suggested they split up, Fitz had been the only one to argue, saying there was no way he'd let the Doctor out of his sight. Instead of being annoyed, the Doctor was touched. There was quite a lot Fitz get away with that nobody else could. He'd earned that right, long ago.

And yet here he was, same old Fitz, a bit out of breath, but still cheerfully trekking through the tangled forest, climbing a volcano at his side. All while singing his way through Sgt. Pepper.

The Doctor joined him to sing "With a Little Help From My Friends," one of his favorites, and held his hand as they made their way up a particularly treacherous slope. "Almost there!" the Doctor said brightly as they scrambled up the last bit.

"Just, just gimme a sec, Doc," Fitz wheezed, slowing down. "Not as young as I used to be. And all the cigarettes probably haven't helped either. Funny, guess I always thought you'd be around to find a cure."

"A cure for what?" the Doctor asked with concern, guiding Fitz to sit beside him on a fallen log.

Fitz took a few deep breaths and held his chest, wincing. "They say it's emphysema. Just a touch, mind you. Just the start. All those unfiltered Woodbines and all. Spent so many years traveling with you, I never though I'd live long enough to get sick."

"Oh, Fitz," the Doctor said softly, squeezing Fitz's hands in both of his. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Telling you now, aren't I?" Fitz said in a quiet, serious voice. "Only found out for certain a few months ago. Still don't need oxygen, not yet."

The Doctor had already pulled his stethoscope out of his pocket, slipping it under Fitz's dirty t-shirt. He sounded terrible, like he couldn't get all the air out of his lungs. Rattling around in there with every breath. Still, shouldn't get really bad for a few more years. He hoped.

But the Doctor wouldn't let it get to that. Not for Fitz, not after everything he'd sacrificed for the Doctor. Everything they'd been through together. The Doctor still remembered all those times he'd been hurt, sick, bedridden, and Fitz had taken care of him. Always at his bedside, playing music and telling stories. No. There was absolutely no way he was letting Fitz go through this alone. Not when there were hospitals out there in space and time that could make Fitz better. Well, that settled it. There was no way he was leaving Fitz behind at the end of this little adventure.

"How long have you felt symptoms?" the Doctor asked, putting his stethoscope away.

Fitz shrugged, in that casual way he always affected when he needed to handle terrible news. "I've always been out of breath, haven't I? Even back when we were together. Would have thought the TARDIS had fixed that when she remade me, but then I've probably smoked enough to wreck my lungs all over again."

"You're not still smoking, are you?"

He gave him a wry smile before he replied. "I've cut down."

"Fitz!"

"Hey, I'm rubbish at taking care of myself, remember?"

The Doctor sighed, then pulled Fitz in for a hug. "Yeah, I remember. Always better at taking care of everyone else, if I recall."

Fitz chuckled, held the Doctor even tighter.

"Well, that's fine," the Doctor said, pulling away just far enough to look into Fitz's eyes. "Cos from now on I'll be taking care of you, all right? When this is over, you're coming with me. And I'll make you all better, and we can have a quite a lot of adventures before you finally get sick of me again."

"Naw, Doc. I'll never get sick of you."

The Doctor smiled and pressed his forehead against Fitz. "Then that just means we'll get to spend even longer together, yeah?"

"Yeah," Fitz whispered, his voice thick with emotion. "Yeah it does."

* * *

The view from the top was bloody gorgeous. The whole island spread below them, jungle and cleared scrubland and stone quarries dotting the landscape, with villages and little hamlets of four or five stone houses all along the coastline.

"This is Poike, the second highest point on the island of Rapa Nui, or Easter Island as they called it in cheery old England by your time."

"Lemme guess," Fitz said, pointing at the distant peak at the center of the island. "That's the highest."

The Doctor smiled and took out a pair of fancy opera glasses. "That is the Volcano Terevaca, highest point around. And that's where we're headed, in the next couple of days. It'll be a hell of a long walk, but worth it. Cos look-"

He handed the opera glasses to Fitz, and pointed out a shimmering shape just barely visible at the edge of the volcano.

A pyramid.

"What the bloody hell is a pyramid doing here?"

"Exactly, Fitz. What is a pyramid doing here? Don't you want to find out?"

"Yeah, why not?" Fitz said with a smile, handing the Doctor his opera glasses. "Got nothing better to do with myself. But do we really have to walk? Can't we just take the TARDIS?"

The Doctor shook his head. "If that's who I think it is, we don't want to bring the TARDIS anywhere near there. But speaking of the old girl, I think you and I need to pay her a quick visit."

* * *

"There was this one time when she actually became a woman. Sexy, mad, and absolutely brilliant. And a woman! I still dream of her sometimes. She's wearing a wrecked Victorian party dress. We dance at the edge of an ocean of time, and it's beautiful."

"Sorry I missed it," Fitz said, caressing the central column.

"Oh, she's still in there," the Doctor said, sounding wistful. "Somewhere, tucked away in the blue box, still listening. Still helping."

"Course she is," Fitz said softly, and smiled. "So, Doctor, I could just about murder a cup of tea..."

"Brilliant idea," the Doctor said. "Take him to the kitchen, old girl. There's something I need to collect."

The Doctor dashed down the corridor to the left, still talking as he went. "Should be upstairs, I think. Would you believe it looks like the one in Kent again this time around?"

Fitz took a moment, alone in the console room for the first time in years. He trailed his hands over the controls, simply stroking them. "So nice to be home, love. You been taking care of him for me?"

The TARDIS almost seemed to purr with contentment as Fitz touched her. He sighed. If he was honest with himself, he missed the TARDIS as much he missed the Doctor. Fitz and the TARDIS had been through a hell of a lot together. And she'd always taken care of him. It had almost been like having a mum again, like having his mum back when she'd been young and not quite so mad as she became. When she had taken care of him instead of the other way around, before all the hospitals, and the years in foster care. Before his dad had died. Back when she'd been happiest, despite the bombings, and the rationing, and the shame of being married to a German bloke in the middle of World War II.

Fitz sighed and reluctantly left the control room. The kitchen was the first door on the right, left open and waiting for him, like an invitation.

"Thanks, love," he said with wide grin.

The Doctor had been right. It looked just like the kitchen back in the house in Kent, where they once spent several gorgeous months living a normal life, just the two of them. Growing roses, making dinner together every night, reading in the garden, staying out too late at the pub and spending the next day lazing in bed. Fitz smiled at the big old-fashioned refrigerator, the wooden cabinets, the simulated view of the backyard. He grabbed a couple of teacups drying next to the sink and put the kettle on.

By the time the tea was ready, the Doctor had come back, and they sat together and enjoyed some nice Earl Grey with lots of milk and sugar. For a while they simply talked about tea, reminiscing about cuppas they'd shared on bizarre future colonies, or in fancy drawing rooms in the 17th century.

It was a hell of a life he'd led, thanks to the Doctor.

Fitz sighed and leaned back in the chair, rather content. "It's a nice renovation, Doc. I like it. Still prefer the old one, though, with all the candles and stone."

"Oh, but that was so gothic! This one is cool, very Jules Verne."

"It's pretty shiny, I'll give you that."

The Doctor stood up suddenly. "Right. Well, come on then, enough dawdling about. Things to do, after all."

Fitz smiled and joined him. "Sure thing, Doctor."

The Doctor took his hand, but instead of leading him to the console room, took him down a corridor deeper inside, into the wardrobe.

"Hey, it got even bigger!" Fitz said with a laugh, dashing inside. It had a different feel than the rest of the TARDIS, all organic looking, with flowing coral-like columns and metal grating. There was a big spiral staircase that just kept going up and up, with circular racks of clothes from every time period he could imagine, and some that fit in none, all out of order. A glorious mess. He ran his hands across the clothes, wearing a huge, excited grin.

"I have two things for you, Fitz," the Doctor said, following Fitz inside. He leaned on one of the columns and dug into his pocket, pulling out what looked like a small asthma inhaler. The Doctor gave it to him, then held Fitz's hand in both of his for a moment, wearing a serious expression.

Fitz did his best to meet the Doctor's gaze.

"This'll help," the Doctor said quietly. "It's not a cure, that'll have to wait until we get you to a specialist, and I have a few in mind, but it will help. Twice a day, morning and night, and just once anytime you start having trouble breathing. But you have to promise me, Fitz. No more cigarettes."

"Doctor..." Fitz said, and looked away, feeling embarrassed.

The Doctor held his chin and forced Fitz to meet his glare. "I mean it Fitz. I refuse to watch you continue to destroy yourself. You're too important to me."

"All right, Doctor. I promise."

"Lovely!" the Doctor said, all smiles once again as he twirled over to one of a rack of clothes. "Now, I've got something else for you."

Fitz shoved the inhaler in his pocket, purposely crushing it against his half-empty pack of cigarettes, and went to join the Doctor as he pulled out a very familiar jacket.

"Hey, that's mine!" Fitz said with a grin. "Was mine. Got a new one now, but left it at the bar back in London."

The Doctor placed it on Fitz's shoulders. "I wore it for a whole lifetime, once."

Fitz turned his head to look back at the Doctor, who had a distant look in his eyes, as though he didn't realize he was standing behind him, holding on to Fitz's shoulders.

He remembered that final day they'd spent together. Things had all gone wrong. They'd barely escaped the Nightmare Child. Fitz was pretty sure they were the only ones who had. And afterward the Doctor had stood shaking at the console, laughing like a desperate madman. That terrifying laughter that Fitz still sometimes dreamed about, as though the Time War had broken something inside him. But really it had been broken even before then, ever since he'd lost Alex and Lucie. When he'd come back to Fitz, he'd already been a shattered shell of himself, tortured by grief and guilt. And Fitz had decided to come along with him whether the Doctor wanted it or not. How could they have guessed what lay ahead?

Fitz had touched the Doctor's shoulder tentatively as he laughed, more than a little afraid of him, of who he was becoming. Cos Fitz loved the Doctor, always, no matter what he'd done or ever would, but he'd slid further down the slope, breaking his own rules, falling deeper into the chaos all around them as they all tried in vain to escape the Time War.

Fitz had wondered how far he could fall before he was no longer the Doctor anymore, no longer the only hero he'd ever believed in. And instead became a mad god unleashed upon the universe, leaving nothing but devastation in his wake.

Then they heard the knock. Four times, on the door. The Doctor had turned, a look of fear on his face. He'd still gone to the door and opened it slowly. Fitz could see the swirling vortex just outside, protected by the TARDIS from the time winds that would have otherwise torn him apart. A glowing white cube flew into the console room.

A hypercube.

The Doctor grabbed it and gasped, pressing the hypercube to his forehead. "No," he whispered and fell to his knees.

Fitz closed the door behind them. A message from the Time Lords. Nothing good ever came from that.

"Who's it from?" Fitz asked gently, crouching down beside him.

The Doctor had looked up at him, tears already trailing down his cheeks. "It's from Brax. He's saying good bye. Romana's been deposed, and they're about to execute him. Rassilon's already done it. I can't... There's nothing I can do."

Braxiatel. The Doctor's brother. Bit of a condescending sod, yeah, but one of the good ones. Brax had been kind to Fitz, when very few Time Lords had treated him as anything more than an annoying pet, except for the Master, of course, who looked at him like he wanted to tear Fitz apart and shag every inch of him.

Brax was manipulative, cloying, and an unabashed liar. With an excellent dry sense of humor. One of the only people Fitz had ever known who was quite possibly smarter than the Doctor. Brax had teased his younger brother mercilessly, and ran circles around him as he plotted behind the scenes, a powerful Cardinal with connections all across the High Council. A good man at the center of power. And if they'd killed him, then there was no going back. Gallifrey had just made a terrible enemy.

The Doctor had hugged his knees to his chest, rocking back and forth in a way that usually meant he couldn't bear to be touched. But he looked so cold in his ragged shirtsleeves that Fitz had taken off his jacket and draped it on the Doctor's shoulders, whispering that he was so sorry again and again. The Doctor leaned into his touch, let himself be hugged, and they'd both wept for a long time. After that, Fitz's memory got fuzzy, so things must have gotten really bad with the timelines. But he did remember the Doctor dropping him off on Earth. Pushing Fitz out the door despite his pleading, in one of those pathetic melodramatic scenes that always made him feel like a loser. Sobbing as he begged the Doctor not to leave him behind, the Doctor ignoring his cries as he dragged him out of the TARDIS and onto that damned beach in Brighton. As he walked back to the TARDIS, the Doctor had still been wearing that same battered leather jacket.

But that had all been long ago. Lifetimes ago. Now, the Doctor was hugging him once again, this new Doctor, who was funny and playful, not shattered or desperate, and it felt bloody wonderful.

* * *

River said very little as they walked back to the village. She was like a different person away from the Doctor, harsh, driven, even dangerous. Jack could relate. The Doctor had the gift of bringing out the best in people.

It was already mid-afternoon by the time they got back, and the Ariki was waiting for them, with a group of warrior, spears at the ready.

"Great, just what we needed," Jack muttered.

River shot him a glare and stepped forward, fearless, a little smile on her face. "Hello, Ariki. Sorry to interrupt, but have you seen the Doctor."

"He has not returned," the Ariki replied, wearing a slightly glazed expression. Something was definitely wrong here. Jack was glad he'd brought that extra ammo.

He pulled out his revolver. "What have you done with him?"

"Captain," River said in a carefully controlled voice. "Put that away before I take it away."

"I'd like to see you try," he replied, aiming straight at the Ariki.

Much to his surprise, River somehow spun around faster than he could react, taking his gun and pushing him to the ground with a single graceful movement. She twisted his arm behind him and he gritted his teeth against the pain.

"Now, Captain, I know you've traveled with the Doctor, so I would have thought you'd have already learned to play nice with the locals," River said in a sweet voice, punctuating every other word by wrenching his arm further back, until Jack finally cried out in agony.

"All right," he yelled. "I get it! Just let me go."

She was off him in an instant, but kept his revolver for herself. Jack glared, but decided not to press the matter. For now.

The Ariki gestured to the warriors, who lowered their weapons. A short, ancient woman with tattoos lining her face stepped up to River. She cupped River's face in her hands and whispered in her ear.

"You have been chosen for a great blessing, River Goddess," the Ariki said. "The Ivi Atua has agreed to teach you the ritual of the Mother."

"I'm honored," River said quietly.

"You must come with me tonight," the Ivi Atua said. "The ceremony must begin before evening falls, and the journey to the sacred cave is treacherous."

River bowed her head in deference. "Thank you," she said with feeling. "Let me say farewell to my companion."  
She turned toward Jack, embracing him.

"Stay here until the Doctor gets back," she said, speaking softly, practically whispering. "Tell him not to follow me under any circumstances. This ritual is one of the main reasons I came here in the first place, and if he ruins it... Well. Just tell him I'll be very displeased."

"I'm not you're messenger," Jack hissed.

"I know you have no reason to trust me," she whispered in his ear. "But there are more important things happening on this island than you or I. By now, the Doctor will have figured that out. Just tell him to meet me at Ovahe, below the cliffs, at the edge of the ocean. At dawn. And tell him to come alone."

"What makes you think he'll agree to that?"

"He will," she said, and smiled.

Then she let herself be led away. Jack watched them go before turning back to the Ariki. The warriors were still there, pointing their spears directly at Jack.

He raised his hands and gave them his most charming smile. "Sorry for any misunderstanding."

Jack felt a burst of pain and gasped, surprised to see a spear piercing his chest. He fell to his knees, blood spreading everywhere.

"We must have a sacrifice for the ritual of the Mother," the Ariki said, unsmiling.

Jack felt his lung collapsed, filling with blood from the tear in his heart. The warrior had been precise, a calculated killer. At least it wouldn't take long. Jack tumbled to the dusty ground, and everything went dark.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Only to My Enemies**

* * *

The Doctor sensed something was wrong from the moment he stepped out of the TARDIS. The timelines felt suddenly in flux, multiple timestreams, futures, overlapping. He'd felt it worse before, much worse, obviously, considering he was practically a temporal force of nature all his own. But, here, now, something was happening that could have a serious affect on the history of the human species far beyond a single island at the edge of the Pacific.

"Come on!" he shouted, and grabbed Fitz's hand, dragging him behind him as he ran.

"That smell," Fitz panted, struggling to keep up.

"I know," the Doctor replied, running faster.

Fitz had spent enough time on battlefields to recognize that smell.

They saw the fire from a distance, oily black smoke filling the sky. He stopped once they reached the edge of the village, and Fitz clutched his chest as he caught his breath. He took a puff from his inhaler, then leaned against one of the rainwater reservoirs, large carved cisterns that towered overhead.

"Fitz, you're brilliant," the Doctor said, and pushed him out the way.

There were three of them, just up a slightly rolling slope from the center of the village, where the pyre had been erected. He set his sonic screwdriver to resonate the stone and shattered the cisterns. And the chicken hutch. And a few neighboring houses.

"Oops," he said, and couldn't help but grin a bit at the chaos, as water and mud and feathers swept across the gathered crowd.

"Doctor, where's Jack?" Fitz asked, staring at the pyre as the water quenched the flames with a hissing cloud of steam.

"Come on, Fitz," the Doctor said seriously.

The small group, just a few dozen people, had already begun to scatter when he strode forward, Fitz following just behind.

"Is that him?" Fitz asked in a small voice, sounding devastated.

The Doctor raised a finger to silence him. "Get Jack out of there. Watch over him."

"Even you have no right to disturb our sacrifice," the Ariki said defiantly.

"Oh, there's no authority on this entire planet higher than me," the Doctor replied in a low, dangerous voice. "Trust me. I'm the Doctor. I've toppled far greater leaders than you for less."

He heard Fitz pull Jack free from the fire. "Your days are numbered, Ariki," the Doctor said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a miracle to perform."

Fitz held Jack's head in his lap, struggling not to cry. "It'll be all right, Fitz," the said Doctor, crouching down in front of them. "I promise."

It was a pretty horrible scene. Jack had already been burnt to the bone, the flesh turned to ashes for most of the lower part of his body. His head and chest were a little better, only blackened, raw and red, but still. Rather gruesome.

And interesting. He'd never seen him come back from such a state, and was frankly curious about the mechanics of the whole thing. He touched Jack's temple, trying not to think about the squelchy, warm sensation that reminded him of a half-cooked steak. The Doctor tried to touch his mind, a part of it, any part. He'd tried it on people who were dead before. Well, mostly dead, at least.

He felt nothing from Jack, except that heavy feeling of wrongness he'd come to terms with long ago. By now it felt familiar, didn't really hurt anymore. During the year that never was, he'd even come to look forward to it, because it meant Jack was close. That somewhere nearby, he had a friend who didn't blame him.

Nothing, and then suddenly a spark, a burst of purest Jack, so strong that he pulled away, startled. Jack opened his burnt, milky eyes, and began to scream.

* * *

Watch Jack, the Doctor had told him, but hadn't told him to expect this. As Jack screamed and convulsed, the Doctor attempted to place a hand at his temple.

"Hold him down," the Doctor said grimly.

Fitz grabbed Jack's shoulders, and tried really hard not to throw up. As the Doctor touched him, Jack stilled, his breathing growing slow and even.

"Thank you, Fitz," the Doctor said softly. "Take care of him for me, will you?"

Fitz gave him a little nod, unable to meet his eyes.

"So why exactly were you trying to sacrifice my friend in the first place, if you don't mind my asking?" the Doctor asked, turning around.

The crowd seemed frozen in place, watching him in awe.

"Yes, that's Jack. He does that. He'll be fine."

The Ariki stepped forward, wearing a grim expression. Two of the warriors went with him, but the rest had backed away, dropping their spears.

"You're a false god," he hissed. "A demon!"

"Only to my enemies, Ariki," the Doctor replied. "Is that really who you want to be?"

One of the warriors stood next to the Ariki, a determined expression on his face. "If he has the power over life and death, we dare not cross him."

"Now he's got the right idea," the Doctor said in a bright tone. "But I don't think you're going to listen, Ariki. No. Because you're not yourself, and you haven't been for a very long time."

He strode into the crowd, addressing the people directly. "As I'm sure you've all noticed. Ever since he introduced the goddess of the Mother?"

There were murmurs from the crowd, but only the warrior standing near the Ariki spoke up. "The Doctor is right! We all know it. He's forsaken the rest of our deities for her. Sends our own warriors as tribute to the mountain. We toil the quarries for stone that we are no longer allowed to use for any other purpose, and tear down our forests to provide wood for a temple we've never seen."

"Silence!" the Ariki bellowed. "You dare challenge my authority?"

The Doctor smiled unkindly, and backed away, letting them argue amongst themselves.

He kneeled down in front of Fitz and Jack. Suddenly frowning, he watched the skin slowly grow over Jack's burns. Jack's eyes had cleared, already back to their bright blue, though they were wild and staring. His arms had began to heal, and he clutched Fitz tightly, desperately.

"Hello, Captain," the Doctor said softly.

Jack's breathing came in shuddering gasps, and Fitz placed a comforting hand on his forehead, which was already almost back to normal.

"Does it hurt, Jack?"

"It... It always hurts," Jack stammered out in a weak, hoarse voice.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor said softly.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Fitz asked.

"The Doctor shook his head. "I wish there was, Jack. I really do."

"Yeah," Jack whispered.

"There's just one thing I need to know. Captain, where's River?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Good Heart**

* * *

The pain felt like having broken glass scraped across every nerve ending, and for most of the night he'd gripped Fitz tightly, gritting his teeth, trying not to scream.

But finally the worst part was over. Fitz leaned against him, half asleep, and Jack shivered under the blanket, grateful for his comforting presence. Just happy to be held. It still hurt a little to be touched, but that was nothing compared to the agony of having to feel his legs grow back. Again.

The Doctor sat across them, on the other side of the campfire. He hadn't said a word in hours, simply sat cross-legged, resting his chin in his hands, while Fitz set up camp, pulling tents and blankets and a tea kettle from an improbably small brown leather satchel he had brought with him from the TARDIS.

And Fitz also brought with him the Doctor's leather jacket. He'd worn it as he'd carried Jack in a makeshift stretcher, away from the village to a cliff overlooking the ocean. As Fitz held him afterward, Jack could still catch a whiff of the Ninth Doctor's unique smell, which reminded Jack of brusque, stolen kisses in the TARDIS corridors, and of a time so very long ago when he'd convinced himself he might still be a good man after all, despite all the evidence suggesting otherwise. And underneath that was Fitz. Old Spice and cigarettes, so very human. Such a simple scent.

It was only a few hours until dawn.

"You can't trust her," Jack said finally, breaking the silence between them.

"How did she react?" the Doctor said, standing up and walking around the fire, attention wandering. "When they offered her the ceremony? Because she did leave you a message, which meant she obviously thought you would be around to deliver it. Otherwise what would be the point of leaving a message in the first place? It wouldn't make any sense, and River is rarely anything but logical. I find that rather sexy, actually."

"All right," Jack said sharply. "I get it. You like her. But what do you know about her?"

"No, see, that's not the right question," the Doctor said, sitting down beside him.

Jack released Fitz, who curled up under his own blanket, and gave a little snore.

"He'll sleep through anything, that one," the Doctor said fondly.

"Doctor–" Jack began.

"No, Captain, it's not the right question at all, don't you see?" he interrupted. "What's important is what she knows about me. And she knows a lot. I ... I tell her a lot. I simply find myself doing it. Things I never talk about. Never share. She knows my secrets, Jack. Which means even if I haven't told her yet, one day I will."

"There's a lot of different ways she could have learned about you, Doctor. And not all of them are pleasant."

"No," he said, shaking his head. "No, I won't believe that. Strip away the mystery, and underneath River has a good heart. I know she does."

Jack wrapped the blanket tighter around him, wincing as the feeling returned to his newly grown toes. "I followed her, after we separated."

"I know," the Doctor said with a weary sort of smile. "Are you always so transparent? Or just to me?"

Jack shot him a glare. "So, anyway, I followed her into the forest, and I could have sworn I heard her talking to someone. But when I looked, there was no one, and I was just firing into the trees."

"Leaving behind 21st century bullets for a civilization still using stone tools?" the Doctor asked with a frown, sounding scandalized.

Jack chuckled. "Actually, River collected them and took them with her. Along with my gun. She's quite the professional, I'll give her that."

"That she is," he said softly.

"All I know is that something happened. And she wouldn't talk about it afterward. Like I said, I don't trust her, Doctor."

"Then isn't it lucky that you don't have to?" the Doctor replied, standing up. "Just trust _me_, Captain. Let me worry about the rest."

Jack scoffed, gave him a little mock salute. "Yes, sir."

The Doctor smiled a little sadly, then turned and went into his tent.

* * *

"He's right, you know," Fitz said, stirring in his blankets.

"You're supposed to be asleep!" Jack said accusingly.

Fitz chuckled and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "I was. At first."

He looked over at Jack, wrapped up in a rough, woven blanket, his hair all mussed up. If he hadn't seen it with his own eyes, he never would have believed they'd found Jack on a funeral pyre just a few hours ago.

"Can I ... see?" Fitz asked shyly.

Jack smiled at him and stood up on wobbly legs, letting the blanket drop. He was naked underneath. He looked flawless, like some sort of American movie star. Perfect teeth, cut abs, smooth skin, and enough muscles to make Fitz feel grossly inadequate. Much more masculine than the blokes he usually fancied, but yeah, fucking gorgeous.

Kneeling in front of him, Fitz touched Jack's strong legs, running his hands up his thighs. It didn't make sense. As if Jack was some sort of walking miracle.

"How?" Fitz asked softly, entranced by the feel of firm strength and soft skin under his rough fingers.

Jack stroked Fitz's hair with a sigh. "A curse, a gift, courtesy of a friend. Long ago. When I traveled with the Doctor."

He couldn't help it. Jack was so close, close enough to taste, and he wanted him. Was just so grateful for the miracle of having him back. Fitz took Jack in his mouth, all at once.

Jack gasped, and tightened his grip in Fitz's hair, but didn't push him away. Not at first. Fitz licked him, suckled him, did all the things the Doctor used to like, and felt Jack stiffen in his mouth.

"Fitz," Jack said softly. "Don't."

He pulled out of Fitz and sat down with a sigh.

"Why not?" Fitz pouted, sitting beside him and wrapping himself up in blankets again. It was windy, and cold, and he suddenly felt pretty miserable.

"I haven't been with anyone since... Since Ianto died," Jack said, finally, shivering as he wrapped the blanket around his shoulders once again. "And if you knew me, that's saying a lot."

Fitz took his hand. "He must have been pretty special."

"Yeah, he was," Jack said sadly, then brought Fitz's hand to his mouth and gave it a tender kiss. "But you know what? So are you."

"Thanks, Jack," Fitz said with a wry grin.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Jack asked, leaning against Fitz.

"Sure thing," Fitz said. "But you'll need some shoes."

"Did you find my coat?" Jack asked as Fitz rummaged through his satchel, pulling out pants, socks, shoes, shirts, even braces. "Ianto gave me that coat."

Fitz shook his head. "No, I think everything burned up. But there was a whole section of Jack clothes in the TARDIS, and the Doctor and I thought you might like this back."

Jack recognized the greatcoat right away. It was the one he'd worn so many centuries ago when he'd first met the Doctor. "Thank you," he said with sincerity, taking the coat from Fitz and getting dressed.

Fitz shrugged, changed his own shirt and jeans, and began tugging on his boots. "Just thought it'd come in handy. The Doctor never thinks about stuff like that. It's all, 'Fitz, why bother if it'll only be a few days?' Well, I'm sorry mate, but a few days trekking up a volcano is still too long without a teakettle or a change of clothes. But that's the Doctor for you. It was even worse in the Time War. Never considered the practical stuff. The Doctor was never some general leading soldiers, mind you. Refused to get involved. He's more the James Bond type, couldn't resist running off on secret missions for his brother and Romana–"

"Wait, the Doctor has a brother?" Jack interrupted.

Fitz stood up and shook his head sadly. "Not anymore. He was really shaken up after Brax died. Bit of an insufferable sod, really, but, still, a good guy. Didn't deserve what happened."

Fitz shrugged on his leather jacket again, then grabbed a stick and began writing a note for the Doctor in the ground in front of his tent. "Went for a walk," Fitz read aloud once he was done, sounding kinda pleased with himself. "There, now he won't worry."


	7. Chapter 7

Warning! Contains quite a bit of sexy sex! In various romantic island settings.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Intense and Indescribable**

* * *

Jack spread his greatcoat on a grassy clearing on one of the nearby cliffs, and he and Fitz lay together, watching the stars. Fitz curled up against him, and Jack didn't stop him. Instead, he found himself running his fingers through Fitz's tangled hair without even meaning to.

"I can't stay dead, Fitz," Jack admitted. "I come back every time. Reborn. Completely healthy, like nothing ever happened. And I've lived so long... I think I'm even older than the Doctor now."

"Sounds lonely," Fitz said simply, and they continued watching the stars.

Jack saw a bright flash, like fire, at the edge of the horizon, somewhere in the interior of the island.

"Did you see that?" Jack said, sitting up suddenly.

"Yeah, and guess where we're heading tomorrow?" Fitz said, chuckling.

He leaned against Jack, rubbing his back. Fitz had a sort of peacefulness about him, a selfless quality that Jack found incredibly soothing.

"Beautiful, huh?" Fitz said quietly. "When I was a kid, during the Blitz, I used to stare up at the skies. Every night the bombs would fall, and there would be a little less of London left the next day. But the stars? They stayed the same. I wanted to be out there. Dreamed about it, spent all my time imagining."

Jack sighed and kissed his temple. "I always wanted to take Ianto off-planet, but somehow it never happened. You're lucky, Fitz. It's a gift. Being able to get out there, to see everything. To be with the Doctor for such a long time. Most people are lucky to spend a year or two with him, before he moves on."

"Heh, just a sucker for punishment, I guess," Fitz chuckled, nuzzling closer to Jack.

"But the things you've seen, Fitz. The times and places. Planets even I've never heard of. Gallifrey, before its downfall."

"Yeah, trust me, mate. Gallifrey's more trouble than it's worth. Bit too posh. And the Time Lords? They're pretentious gits, the lot of them."

"Every single one of them?" Jack asked, surprised to find himself actually laughing.

"Especially the Doctor, and you bloody well know it."

Jack kept laughing, and hugged him tighter. "You know Fitz, you're absolutely right!"

Fitz chuckled. "Been known to happen here and there."

He cupped Fitz's face, met his warm grey eyes, and smiled. "Well then, I can see why the Doctor kept you around."

Fitz kissed him, soft and tentative. As though asking permission. Jack kissed him back, losing himself in Fitz. Finally giving in to what he'd wanted from the moment they first met.

"All right," Jack said hoarsely, pulling away. "If this is what you really want."

"Actually, Jack, I think it's what you really need," Fitz said, unbuttoning Jack's shirt, sliding the braces over his shoulders.

"I don't deserve you, Fitz," Jack said as Fitz straddled him and took off his black t-shirt.

"Well, I've already had enough bad shit happen to me in my life that I didn't deserve," he said, kissing his way down Jack's neck as he spoke. "So have you. Why don't we even the score a bit?"

Jack let Fitz kiss him, running his calloused hands over Jack's body. It had been so long since he'd wanted anyone. Long for him, anyway. But Fitz was gorgeous in the moonlight, wide grey eyes framed by long dark lashes, set in a delicate face contrasted by his careless, unkempt dark hair and several days worth of rough stubble. He was slender, and tall, and somehow graceless, too earnest in everything he did. And one of the most beautiful people Jack had ever known.

Fitz unzipped Jack's pants. He began to stroke Jack as they kissed. Fitz pulled off Jack's undershirt, trailed kisses down his chest. He took Jack in his mouth all at once, deep down his throat. Jack moaned, clutching Fitz's hair as he lost himself in the sensation. Fitz's warm mouth, moving up and down, his tongue flickering everywhere.

Until finally Jack was too close, too soon. He pulled out and brought Fitz's lips to his own, tasting himself. They barely noticed that they were undressing each other as they kissed. Then Fitz pushed him down, gently, kissed him one more time, and straddled him. Jack gently stroked Fitz's cheek. With a smile, and a little wince, Fitz lowered himself, taking Jack inside of him.

Fitz rode Jack, stroking himself, eyes closed. Lost in pleasure. It was a gorgeous sight. Jack grasped his hips, and they moved together. Their bodies found an easy rhythm so naturally. He didn't want it to end, didn't want to face another day without this. Without Fitz.

He was close, so close, and then Fitz muttered Jack's name, stroked himself faster. Biting his lip as he released all over Jack's chest.

Jack touched it, brought his finger to his mouth, tasting Fitz. Tasting his essence. And then he couldn't hold back anymore, and released inside of him, pumping hard and fast and gripping Fitz's hips tight enough to leave bruises.

Then they fell together, laughing with joy and relief. Jack felt happier than he had in a very long time.

Afterward, when they'd cleaned themselves up a bit, Fitz curled close against Jack's back, embracing him. Holding him. Both of them cold, wrapped up in Jack's coat. And Jack told Fitz everything. All the things he never talked about, because who else besides the Doctor could come close to understanding? Jack told Fitz how he blamed himself for what happened, and what it felt like to die in Ianto's arms, knowing only one of them would ever wake up again. Wishing more than anything that it didn't have to be him.

He even told Fitz about Steven. About watching his grandson die. About killing him. And feeling like he didn't have enough heart left to break.

Jack wept, and Fitz held him, and nobody had been that kind to him since the one terrible week when his entire life had been torn apart. Leaving a gaping hole he didn't know how to begin to fill.

Then Fitz kissed away the tears, trailed his hands over Jack's body once again. Took him, so gently, with such tenderness, that Jack couldn't help but cry. Because he knew as much as he didn't deserve Fitz, he didn't want to let him go.

* * *

"Gone for a walk," the Doctor read out loud. "Great. Lovely. Just once I wish I could meet someone who didn't feel the need to wander off at any moment."

He looked at his watch. Almost dawn anyway. Maybe it was for the best, he'd been expecting another argument from Jack and was quite frankly sick of it. Whether to rely on River or not was his concern entirely, and whatever Jack thought, the Doctor had more than enough reasons to trust her with his life.

Even if he did find her absolutely maddening.

He made it to the beach as the first pink tendrils of dawn crossed the horizon, staining the turbulent tropical clouds all sorts of pretty colors. River stood at the edge of the water, wearing a grass skirt. And nothing else. The Doctor stopped in his tracks and simply watched her walk away from him, captivated by her smooth, pale back, the wet curls trailing down her neck.

There was a sadness in the way she carried herself, shoulders slumped, leaving footsteps on the beach. The Doctor thought she looked absolutely beautiful. His need for her to answer his long list of questions simply vanished.

As though sensing his presence, River turned around and smiled. "Hello, sweetie!" she said and waved, walking toward him.

And yes, she was topless. He'd almost forgotten about that part. The Doctor began to back away rather nervously.

"Um, nice outfit," he stammered.

Her smile grew wider. "When in Easter Island..."

"Yes, well, it's um, very nice. Very... Revealing." He continued to back away, unable to tear his gaze away from her gorgeous curves.

River's smile slipped. "Don't go, Doctor. Please."

Her voice made him stop. She'd sounded so vulnerable, dropping her guard, her charms, even the playful, teasing sexuality she always wore as a sort of protection against the world.

"You're beautiful, River Song."

Her smile grew wide again as she reached him. "So very glad you finally noticed."

The Doctor swallowed as she stepped closer, took his hands in hers. "Oh, I've always noticed."

She kissed him, pulling him close, her warm, soft mouth against his cool lips. They tumbled together to the sand, and he lost himself in the taste of River Song. Her hands were all over him, unbuttoning his shirt, slipping off his jacket. But he stopped, because he had to tell her.

"River," he stammered, holding her hand as she reached down to unzip his pants. "River, we've never, that is to say, I've never, not with you, anyway, not yet. Though I get the feeling you have, plenty of times, and I'll admit I'm rather looking forward to getting started-"

"Shut up," she said, and kissed him. And pulled his braces down over his shoulders. Then proceeded to remove his bow tie. And his shirt. All so smoothly the Doctor barely even realized he was suddenly half naked.

"Wait," he said, pausing to breathe. "River, I can't, I mean, what about, you know, babies and protections and preparations, and yeah, I know it's not likely, but it can happen, I mean look at–."

"Shut up," she said, each word with another hungry kiss. "It'll be fine. You know me, Doctor, I'm always prepared. Trust me."

And he did. So he kept kissing her, and then he lost track of time as he lost himself in her, touching those endless curves. Gorgeous, complicated, River, entirely his, for all of her intersecting past, and his intersecting future.

Their first time was lovely, intense and indescribable, their minds touching in an intricate dance as their bodies moved together, each focusing only on this singular moment. This incredible moment they shared together. Afterwards, they lay on the sand, feeling the waves lap against their toes. The water felt so warm, as River felt so warm pressed against him. Warm, and soft, and so very human. So very alive.

The Doctor couldn't stop touching her, feeling something very much approaching awe at the miracle of her existence. He let his hand tangle in her curly hair as he kissed her, again and again. Her soft lips against his, her hand trailing over his chest. He smiled as he realized she was tracing words in Old High Gallifreyan, words that had no direct translation. Once and future love, she wrote. Forever, and always, in all futures and all possibilities. My Theta Sigma. My Doctor. My love.

It turned him on beyond all comprehension. He found himself ready to take her again, tangled in her arms, running his hands over her delectable curves. Looking into those knowing eyes, her expression so damn confident in what she meant to him. What she would always mean to him.

As he entered her body, her mind, he was once again lost in the subtle mystery of her existence. All the secrets, the hidden knowledge that she kept from him so effortlessly. Teasing him with her mind even as she moaned loader and louder, scratching his back.

Then suddenly she was in control, flipping them over, so that she was on top. Riding him. Taking her pleasure from him.

"River Song," he gasped. "I think I love you."

And she laughed as she bounced on top of him, her wild, free laughter ringing out across the beach. An incredible sound he wanted to hear over and over again. He pulled her closer, whispering in Gallifreyan. She moaned some more. Yet another song he was growing quite fond of. Then her orgasm pulled at his mind, taking him over, and pushing him over the edge. They lost all control, both of them loud and shameless.

Then she collapsed against his chest, and laughed again.

"I love you too, sweetie," she panted.

He had so many things he wanted to say. So many questions that in all likelihood she wouldn't answer. River was a game, a mystery, a tease, a maddening adventure. He was utterly taken by her. She aroused him, excited him, drove him absolutely mad. And she was his, entirely, as he supposed he was hers as well.

So yeah. She was worth it. Worth any price either of them would pay. He squeezed her tightly, and tried not to think about the dark days coming. Or the ones that had already come to pass. For either one of them. He just held her close and forced himself to live only in the moment. And loved her all the more for it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: I Love Camping**

* * *

Fitz sat at the top of the cliffside, watching them. That morning, when Jack had told him he was following the Doctor no matter what River said, Fitz had made excuses, said he needed to get everything ready for when they all left. But the truth was he had quite a few ideas about what River and the Doctor would get up to on the beach, and he didn't want any of them confirmed at the moment. But then he couldn't help it. They were loud. So he'd followed the sound.

He chuckled to himself, without any humor.

Fitz wasn't even jealous. Not really. How could he be? This wasn't his Doctor. His beautiful Doctor died long ago. Lifetimes ago, from the Doctor's perspective. Fitz shivered, and moved away from the ledge, away from the sight of the Doctor entangled in the love of his life. Of this life.

"I know what it's like, Fitz."

He turned at the sound of Jack's voice, suddenly feeling like some creepy voyeur, which he supposed he was. Spying on the ex and his pretty new girl. What a loser.

Fitz was too ashamed to meet Jack's gaze. Stared off into the distance instead.

"I broke things off with him, you know," Fitz said as Jack sat down beside him. "More than once. Sometimes I just so tired. After more than a decade of messing about with time and space. Watching so many people die. Guess I wanted something normal. Something less ... intense ... I suppose. But then he lost a couple people he really cared about, and he needed me. So I couldn't let him go off again alone. And then the Time War came, and everything went to shit. And the hell of it all is I don't even care. I'd do it all again, give up anything left of the real Fitz Kreiner, if it meant bringing my Doctor back, even for just a day. That's what loving the bloody Doctor does to you."

Fitz sighed, and leaned against Jack. Really grateful he was there.

"Do you think she knows?" Fitz asked quietly. "You think she has any idea what loving him is gonna cost her?"

Jack sighed and pulled Fitz close. "Yeah, well, you two are the lucky ones. Trust me. I paid the cost without the reward, Fitz. Without the Doctor. I spent a hundred years waiting for him, only to find out he left me behind on purpose. Because he couldn't stand to look at me anymore."

Fitz gave a bitter laugh. "He once waited a hundred years to meet me again, Jack. Carrying around a letter I made someone else write cause I couldn't think of the right words to say. But that was a different Doctor. My Doctor. And he's gone now."

"'Tis better to have loved and lost,'" Jack said softly. "I have to believe that. I'm immortal, Fitz. Everyone I'll ever love ages and dies while I carry on, whether I want to or not."

Fitz pressed even closer to Jack. "I don't get it. Honestly. The two of you were made for each other. You're so much alike."

Jack shook his head. "When we first met River, I pulled a gun on her, Fitz. I would have shot her, and I probably wouldn't have even felt guilty about it afterwards. But you? A total stranger breaks in, and what do you do? You stand in front of the gun. You would have died to save the life of someone you've never even met. Sound familiar? So who do you really think is more like the Doctor?"

He cupped Fitz's face, rested his forehead against him. "So many people are dead because of me, Fitz. I can't even stand to look at myself anymore. How can you? I've taken so many lives."

"Yeah? Well the Doctor's taken more. Didn't make me love him any less." And then Fitz kissed Jack for a very long time.

When he finally pulled away, Jack stared at him with those big, bright blue eyes. "Maybe when this is over, the two of us..." Jack said quietly, with the beginnings of a hopeful smile.

Fitz sighed, pulled Jack close again. Nuzzled up against his neck. It felt right, and new, and familiar. All at the same time. Jack needed someone right now. Needed him. So yeah, you only live once, and Fitz had already lived more than he'd ever expected to, had experienced more than he'd ever imagined. And whether the Doctor fixed him or not, he didn't need Fitz. Not anymore.

"Thought you'd never ask," Fitz said, and kissed Jack some more.

* * *

River and the Doctor had wandered back just as he and Fitz finished breaking down the camp. River back in her black jumpsuit, wearing a teasing smirk, and the Doctor looking sheepish, adjusting his bow tie.

Jack made River give him his gun back. That had been his first priority. Because the Doctor had said River already knew everything about him. Who's to say she wouldn't know everything about Jack. He'd already made a bit of a reputation for himself, and had thousands, maybe millions, of years ahead of him to get noticed. If she knew Jack could live through anything, then why would a few hours of suffering matter to her, if she wasn't the one who had to live through them. Not exactly a comforting thought.

He stayed near the back, as River and the Doctor scouted ahead. Giggling like a pair of teenagers. It felt strange to hear so much laugher again. Just a few meters ahead of him, Fitz walked alone, his hands in his pockets. He'd been quiet for a while. They both had. Lost in their own thoughts.

Jack was absolutely sick of hearing the Doctor and River flirt. He dashed ahead to walk beside Fitz, took Fitz's arm in his and forced himself to smile. "Well, isn't this romantic, my dear Fitz? Camping. I love camping. Humans are the only species who camp!"

"No they're not," Fitz said with a laugh. "I've been to a planet where everyone's blue. They have cities made of crystal, and a monastery in the middle of a blue desert, and once every 12 years they make a pilgrimage there. They all camp out in front of the monastery, and have dances, and drink this clear booze that tastes like cotton candy and gets you drunk for hours. And they have pretty girls and gorgeous blokes in a million different shades of blue, pale, or dark, or almost purple. Bloody gorgeous time we had there."

"Well, then," Jack said, with a real smile this time as he held Fitz's hand and squeezed. "Tell me more."

And Fitz did. Stories about crazy times and places, of a planet named Albert where magic was real, and spending a year in a 17th century brothel, sampling the wares. Playing a concert on a city rooftop that helped delay a war. And a wild night in Venice he and the Doctor spent losing a very sexy bet to Giacomo Casanova.

Jack knew Fitz was skipping the dark parts, could sense it in the way he'd stop mid-sentence, a haunted look in his eyes, before moving on to a better memory. But that was alright. Because Jack knew what that felt like, and he preferred to see Fitz smile.

That night, Fitz cooked tinned beans and made bacon sandwiches, and they all laughed and talked and enjoyed themselves. Fitz played guitar, and the Doctor teased him about stuffing half the TARDIS into that worn leather bag of his. As the night wore on, the Doctor laid his head on River's lap, humming along with the beautiful sound of Fitz's music. And Jack watched Fitz play until he just couldn't take it anymore.

Jack pulled Fitz into their tent, and kissed him, the two of them all cuddled up in blankets. He was falling for Fitz, hard and fast, and it kind of scared him. Then Fitz touched him with his rough hands, and Jack lost himself in the sensation, feeling Fitz caress him. Feeling him nibble his way down Jack's body. They tore each other's clothes off in an instant. Jack took him, more than once, memorizing every moment. Savoring the feel of Fitz's body pressed against him, the taste of his mouth, and his skin. The whimpering, shuddering moans he made when Jack moved inside him at just the right speed. The way Fitz always bit his lip when he came.

When they were both exhausted, Fitz laid his head on Jack's chest, fast asleep in an instant. His beautiful face so peaceful in the dark.

And for the rest of the night, he didn't think about the Doctor, or Ianto, or anybody else. Fitz was all that mattered, and that felt like such a relief.

* * *

The Doctor awoke with a start, jolting up, startled, naked, for a moment forgetting where he was. Who he was with.

He looked beside him, at River sleeping peacefully. Looking extremely sexy wrapped up in all those blanket, her lovely hair an absolute mess.

The Doctor looked at his watch.

It had been a long, long time since he'd woken up next to someone. Since Elizabeth? All the way back then. A lifetime ago.

But this was River Song. His River Song. A promise, a responsibility, and a reward all at once. He'd never stood a chance.

The Doctor brushed a curl from her face, letting it tangle around his finger.

He knew why there were so many secrets between them. It was his fault, of course. Everything she was, in the end, was his fault, and he wouldn't change that.

Had he ever met anyone he'd been so intimately complicated with? Actually, he could think of a couple, but he'd rather not at the moment.

Instead, wouldn't it be more fun to kiss some more? Taste those scrumptious complications.

So he did, kissing her temple, just dipping into the edges of her mind. Touching her dreams. He wondered if she'd be cross when she woke up. She was rather sexy when she was cross.

But she wasn't. Instead, she turned toward him and suddenly his finger was in her mouth. Her soft, slippery mouth. And then she licked it. From inside her mouth. He instantly wanted to put other things in there. Thankfully River knew he'd never been a patient man. And her mouth felt so warm against his cool skin.

He laid back and put his hands behind his head, watching the shadows turn to light on the roof of the tent as the sun began to rise. As he felt her gorgeous mouth doing indescribably wonderful things to him, the Doctor felt perfectly satisfied in ever way.

"You're hot when you're smug," she mumbled, her mouth full of him.

"And don't you know it," he said as casually as possible, under the circumstances.

She released him, and smirked, then climbed on top of him. Sliding him inside in one smooth motion. And he pulled her down, bringing her mouth close enough to capture, because he wanted to taste her some more. His hand tangled in her hair, feeling her so warm, so alive, moving against him. Touching a mind that might just be almost as complicated as his own. She was his, always was, in every way, had been before they'd even met. Before she was even born. And this was worth it, she was worth it. Worth any price.

For many long, beautiful minutes, the universe consisted entirely of the Doctor and River Song, two incredibly impossible events scattered across the timelines, coming together simply for the sake of pleasure. And love.  
River pressed her forehead against his, flooding his mind with pure, directed pleasure as she moaned obscenely loud, riding him even faster.

It was too much for him. He pulled her close, feeling every molecule of her body pressed against his on multiple levels of perception. Knowing she felt exactly the same thing. His skin suddenly felt deliciously hot, and so did hers, and the moment seemed to stretch infinitely long as he released inside her. Calling out her name. In Gallifreyan.

It was a great morning.


	9. Chapter 9

Whew, ok, those guys are REALLY enjoying their little camping trip, aren't they? Heh. Up next is more plot! And sexual tension.

Oh, and most of those places and adventures Fitz mentioned are from the EDAs, except for his kinky excursion to Venice with Casanova. That's from my fic Upside Down in Venice, which features all sorts of sexy fun times, plus adventure, drama, angst, and everything else I like to write about.

* * *

Chapter 9: What's One More God

* * *

It was still early in the day when they found themselves at the edge of a cliff, overlooking the volcano. A shot of red pulsed from the top, shooting out toward the sky. The Doctor's eyes grew wide.

"Now that's impressive," the Doctor said with an appreciate whistle.

"And dangerous," River Song added, staring at her scanner intently. "They're draining the magnetic energy from the core of the planet and sending it off into space. Keep that up and they're liable to crack this whole island wide open."

The Doctor took out his opera glasses and surveyed the landscape. "Two pyramids. Power converters, tapping into the Earth's magnetic field. Which we'll need to disable. They'll be well guarded, I expect. Probably by the reanimated corpses of the poor warriors they've been sending as tribute. And right at the peak of the great and mighty Volcano Terevaka is the Temple of the Mother. I'm rather certain who I expect to find, unless you'd like to illuminate me, Dr. River Song?"

"Oh, I'm sure we all defer to your judgment, sweetie," she replied in a slightly mocking tone.

"Right," he said, sounding rather annoyed.

"I'll go with River, you take care of Fitz," Jack said, on his feet and ready to go. "We should head out now if we want to meet at the Temple by sunset."

The Doctor gave him a wry smile.

"If that's all right with you, sir," Jack added, almost as an afterthought.

"Yes, all right then," the Doctor said, waving them away impatiently. "Let's go scuttle off on our little missions. Good luck all around."

* * *

River was definitely in her element, scanning everything, collecting artifacts, dispatching undead warriors being animated by aliens posing as gods. She made it seem like just another day at the office. He knew what that was like.

Jack fired, hid back around the corner for a moment, then fired again.

"Aren't you warm in that jacket?" River teased.

"Yeah, but I do look dashing in it, don't I?" he replied, flashing her his most charming smile. He tried not to think about the fact that he only had three bullets left.

"You're definitely an easy man to fancy, I will give you that," River said with a smirk, then ran out into the central chamber. Jack heard a flurry of energy blasts.

"It's all clear," River called out.

He stepped out into the vast interior of the pyramid and looked around. In the center was an enormous spinning turbine made of stone, etched with hieroglyphics.

"That's the power converter?"

"Yes," she said, staring up at it, fascinated. She began to scan, take pictures, make notes. Definitely a professional.

"So what exactly are you a doctor of again?" Jack asked.

"Archeology, remember?" she said with a smile. "Or I will be. Isn't this absolutely fascinating? Real proof that the Osirians have been visiting many more places on Earth during this era of history than we previously realized. I could write three more books from this little excursion alone. Very exciting."

"Osirians," Jack said slowly. "But you've known all along."

River nodded, distracted as she moved around the chamber. "I'm from the Doctor's future, Jack. I always know."

Jack was silent for a few moments, letting that sink in. The Doctor's lover, from his own personal future. Or at least, so she claimed. No wonder the Doctor found her so irresistible. "But you won't tell him, even when he asks?"

She stopped and looked at him, wearing a sad expression. "I never do. Besides, he's had this figured out for awhile now, I'm sure. Doesn't need me spoiling a perfectly good mystery for him by skipping to the last page."

"So how are we going to stop them?

River smiled. She just happened to keep a cache of microexplosives on her at all times. Sometimes Jack really missed the 51st century.

* * *

"Oh, boy, did you hear that?" the Doctor said in that excited little boy tone, waving his arms around. "Boom! Kapow! I love a good explosion, me."

Fitz forced himself to smile, trying to tell himself Jack and River would be fine. The Doctor, as usual, didn't seem too concerned. He always had a few tricks. He always made it look easy. At the pyramid, he'd politely asked Fitz to wait outside, and a few minutes later had run out, laughing, as the whole thing collapsed behind them. Being chased, naturally.

Fitz couldn't quite believe he was tired of all this already. Of course it didn't help that he just felt tired in general, felt his chest burning. Felt like he was on the verge of drowning, all the time. The inhaler the Doctor had given him made it better, a little better, but they'd been walking for hours now, and as they hid under a ledge near the peak, all Fitz wanted to do was curl up and go to sleep.

But Jack and River found them soon enough.

The Doctor insisted they brazenly walk in through the front door. Fitz felt pretty useless compared to Jack and River, who each followed the Doctor with guns aimed, looking cool and dangerous like they were part of some superhero squad and he was just the lame sidekick. He stuck his hands in his pockets and tried his best to stay out of their way.

It was like a pyramid, but upside down, half-buried at the peak of the mountain. A woman in an intricate mask sat on a huge stone throne in the center, looking like some Egyptian goddess. And warriors stood all around her. Lots and lots of them. Fab.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor," he said, strolling in like a tourist on holiday. "You've probably heard of me. My good friends Jack and River, as you can see, are quite ready to do terrible things to you if I feel even the slightest inkling of your mind inside mine. They're both rather sexy and clever, and very, very dangerous. And yes, I suppose, I am too, if you decide to make me your enemy. And you're very close to becoming that already, so if I were you I'd choose my next words very carefully."

"The Time Lord," she said, and leaned forward. "Yes, there are legends of you everywhere on this planet. But I am Isis, and it is foretold that I will be the mother of my people reborn. This is my new kingdom. These humans are mine. I have agents all over this island."

"You mean innocent people you've killed, and then taken over their minds," the Doctor said sadly. "I've dealt with your lot before. A bit of bother with a couple of your siblings, here and there. I know how you operate."  
He looked at his watch. "As of now, I believe you've got one trapped on Mars, don't you? I wonder if you're going to end up sharing his fate."

"Don't you dare speak to me of my mad brother Sutekh!" Isis shouted, standing up from the throne.

A dangerous smile crossed the Doctor's face. "You mean your late mad brother Sutekh. Or at least he will be. My past, you're future. Time Lord, remember? It does get complicated."

"It's no more than Sutekh deserved for what he did to Phaester Osiris."

"What are you doing here?"

"There are so few of us left. I have been calling my brothers and sisters. Calling them here, to join me."

"You know I won't allow that."

"The last of my people will come and make this planet ours," she said, stepping closer to the Doctor. "They are coming, and you can't stop them."

"Oh, I see," the Doctor said, spinning around as though talking to the shadows. "I see it all too clearly. The last of the Osirians, and the last of the Time Lords. Hopefully, in one fell swoop, get rid of us both, if not, either way, one is gone and you get to enjoy your occupation a little more comfortably. Well, I'm not playing any games."

He stepped right up to Isis, invading all her space. "Not with you, either.

"What happened to them, to leave you the last?" Isis asked, cocking her head.

"I killed them," the Doctor said in a low, dangerous voice.

"You lie, Time Lord," she hissed, leaning over him.

"Yeah, sometimes. But I'm not lying now, Isis. What's one more god when I've killed every Time Lord who ever existed."

Isis said nothing.

"They're all gone, Isis," he said, raising his voice. Shouting. "They're all gone, and if you aren't careful you and the rest of the Osirians are next!"

She backed away.

"Because you lot have been here too many times for my liking. I don't care about your civil wars or sibling rivalries or whatever Faction Paradox tricked you into doing. From now on, you've all lost your privileges on planet Earth."

"You have no authority over me, Time Lord."

He stepped forward. "Run," he said, his voice a hissed whisper. "Leave this planet and never come back. Tell the rest of your people. Because Earth is all I have left, and I won't let anybody take it from me."

* * *

Oh how I love angry Doctor... Just one more chapter left, plus a little epilogue.


End file.
